Dragon Genetics
(By Snow Scales-Ice Dragon) I thought this would be a fun project for me to do, so here I am. If you disagree with something, have a question, or have a suggestion, leave it in the comments below :) Intro In real life, everyone's traits are chosen by their genes. Whether you have a hitchhiker's thumb or blue eyes, they are still a trait that got passed down from your parent. In the dragon world, I am going to assume it works the same way. So this page is all about dragon genetics. That includes: *Scale Color *Animus magic *Special powers *And more, if I can think of any. And note, This only includes Pyrrhian dragons. I'm not that familiar with Pantalan or Fanon tribes. Basics Now in order for you to understand these, let's get some basics out of the way. Genes are chosen by any letter, either all capitals, all lowercase, or capital and lowercase (there is no lowercase and capital). For this example, I'm going to use the letter "T". These are called alleles (pronounced a-leel). They are always found with two of the same letters. Now, let's use something called a Punnett Square. If two people mate, that determines the percentage of what the trait is going to be and the outcomes. Let's take hair color for example. Black hair is really common among people, and red hair is not so common. The black hair trait is called a Dominant Trait '''and red hair is a '''Recessive Trait. To put it simply, a dominant trait is a trait that occurs most often, and a recessive trait is a trait that occurs less often. All Dominant Traits are represented with capital alleles. In this case, it is "TT". Dominant traits can also be shown as "Tt". As long as there is one capital letter, that allele is dominant (think of it as the capital letter "dominating" the lowercase letter). Recessive traits are represented with lowercase alleles. For example, "tt". They are only shown with lowercase letters, no exceptions. And remember, the capital letter is always in the front. Now, it's Punnet Square time! To use it, we need two people with a trait about hair color. Let's take the redhead and the black haired. The black hair trait is a Dominant trait, so it is going to be represented with either "Tt" or "TT" because it occurs more frequently. The red hair trait is a recessive trait, so the alleles have to be lowercase, "tt". The Punnet Square looks like... well, a square. One of the traits goes on top, the other goes on the side, both on the outside of the box. It doesn't matter which side they're on. I'm going to choose the black hair trait with the "Tt" alleles and put them on top, outside of the box. The red hair alleles (tt) will be on the left side (out of the box). ------------------------------------> Then, it's time to fill the squares in. Think of this as coordinates on a map, or those multiplication tables. The capital letter will always be in front. In the upper left box, the capital T and the lowercase t is around it, and then you bring it down... and so that box will be labeled "Tt". There is a capital letter, so that means that the "Tt" trait is a dominant trait. Let's try another one. the box in the top right corner has "t" as a "longitude" and another "t" as a latitude. Bring those down, and that box will be labeled "tt", meaning it is a recessive trait. This doesn't guarantee what the offspring will have, it just shows you the percentage. In the boxes, half of them have been labeled "Tt" and the other half labeled "tt". Half and half means 50/50, so there is a 50% chance that the offspring of those parents will be black-haired, and have an equal chance of being red-haired. And that's all you need to know. Scale Colors Dragons scales come in all shades and colors. This section is to show you the scale colors of the tribe's common and rarest scale colors. Hybrid colors do not count, but there might be a section for that in the future. Some of these are a bit of opinion based, and you can disagree with it if you want to. And some of the colors might not be accurate. They're just to show you the general idea. Note, this does not include RainWings. ~NightWings~ Nightwing scale colors--------------> NightWing scale colors are dark to blend in at night. Therefore, black is the most common color for a NightWing to have. Any other colors are going to be a dark variant of the original color. In the books, dark purple seems to be another common color to have. Having a barney colored Nightwing is also a possibility. Blue is next to purple on the color scale, so it also makes sense for a NightWing to have it. Similarly, green is also a possibility, but I would imagine it being a really dark green. It is mentioned in Darkstalker: Legends that Foeslayer has dark green scales, so it is a possibility. I didn't see any mention of dark red scales in the canon series, but I feel like it could be a possibility. The reason I didn't put in yellow is that it is a bright color which Nightwings don't normally have. When you darken yellow, it turns into an orangish-brownish color which would fall under the rare, red color. (WIP) Category:Miscellaneous